A father's home
by Cloy Jubilee
Summary: Boruto: Naruto next generations. When they returned to Konoha after defeating Shin Uchiha, Sakura and Sarada insisted that Sasuke should stay and spend the night in their new home. Maybe the reason he did not want to believe he could love them was because, in the moment he did, he would no longer want to leave. A romantic one-shot featuring Sasuke x Sakura. Rated M for soft lemon.


**_A father's home_**

 ** _By Cloy Jubilee_**

 _Boruto: Naruto next generations_

 _Sasuke x Sakura  
_

 _Warning: Soft lemon_

* * *

 _This is a journey of atonement… the way for me to fix what I have done._

Sasuke had been traveling around for such a long time that sleeping in a new, foreign place was no big deal anymore. A normal day in his life involved jumping, running and occasionally fighting. He used a lot of energy and chakra to find a road that could lead him to enemies that threatened Konoha and its inhabitants.

After every long, exhausting day, he often simply laid on the floor and fell asleep. If he was lucky, he would have a bed. If he was luckier, he would sleep for around six hours straight. But that was rare.

He was never deeply asleep, always wary about enemies that could attack him, and any small sound woke him up. The small _crack_ in a branch, or a _puck_ from a fruit falling from a tree would trigger his body into entering a state of alert that would keep him awake for hours. Sometimes he would lay during the night and see the sun rise above the mountains, unable to sleep at all. Once the sun went up, he would continue his mission, feeling unrested but committed to his task.

Ever since he left Konoha to look for the power to defeat his brother Itachi, so many years ago, he never felt that he could simply _go back_ and settle down. Not even after getting married.

He chose Sakura because she had believed in him all along. She did not judge. Sakura always had a smile for him. The way that her green eyes looked at him when they stared at each other. The way her pink hair danced with the wind. Her strong but slender body, her arms, her legs... The way she fought, and how she cared for others. He chose her because, even after everything he did, she forgave him. She showed him compassion and understanding. Sakura wanted him, from the beginning, and her feelings never changed. She gave him a family.

When they returned to Konoha after defeating Shin Uchiha, Sakura and Sarada insisted that Sasuke should stay and spend the night in their new home. They explained how Sakura had destroyed the previous one after getting angry at Sarada for insisting on a sensitive topic, but no one made a big deal about it.

He sat at the table and waited while the women prepared dinner. Meanwhile, he looked around. The new house was almost empty, just a couple boxes here and there with their things. Some new furniture still covered in protective plastic. Sasuke wondered if he still had clothes and probably a couple other things somewhere in those boxes, but he didn't care too much about it.

Then, he looked at Sakura. She had been looking at him and smiled when their eyes met, but quickly looked down on the food. Sasuke liked her. She was a beautiful woman and made him feel good. Being in the same team as Sakura made him learn about her. He memorised her expressions, movements and even her reactions. Sometimes he would remember her during the cold, sleepless nights and wondered how she was doing. He dreamed about her at least once a week. And when he would wake up after, there was a warm feeling of calm filling his body, a sensation that reminded him of his mother.

His eyes moved to Sarada. She was cutting vegetables and managed the knife well. The little girl looked happy, a soft smile in her face and occasionally looking at him for a second or two. Sasuke thought she looked adorable, and the resemblance to the Uchiha clan was undeniable. she even reminded him a little bit of Itachi. He had felt so proud of her daughter after the way she fought to protect her mother, her determination and focus, even of her quiet yet pleasant personality. Seeing her use the sharingan and her fists at the same time gave him shivers. Sarada was his and Sakura's daughter, the result of an intimate union that happened a long time ago, during a warm summer night that he remembered with a surprising amount of detail.

Sasuke felt things for Sarada what were different of what he felt for Sakura. His wife had given him a home to come back, with the doors always open for him. She wanted him, regardless of his crimes, and she always offered him compassion. With her, he found a warm, safe place to return. He enjoyed being with her. It was easy and it felt right. He did not know if that was love, because after all the tragedy in his life, all the hatred he accumulated for such a long time, Sasuke found it hard to believe that he could ever feel love for anyone or anything. But maybe it was.

Sarada was different. He did not know her well, and he would never forgive himself for attacking her back in the forest. She looked so scared and afraid of him… He did not blame her for yelling at him afterwards, and even creating a sort of invisible wall between them. She did not behave like Sakura. Sarada had been without a father for such a long time that she did not owe him anything. But Sasuke had seen her protecting Sakura, where she had shown an amazing power and overwhelming strength. But, at the same time, she had shown compassion by stopping him from killing Shin's clone. Sarada was a better version of himself, and he wanted her to be successful and happy. To have a better childhood than he did. Even if he spent so much time away from home, he cared so much about her. It was a familiar feeling, and it made him think so much of Itachi. Sasuke was sure that, if his older brother was alive, he would have loved Sarada so much.

 _Love._

-Food is ready!

Sarada hurried to place the plates on the table, and Sakura followed with three pots full of food.

 _Baked Tonkatsu_ , tender and juicy pork loin wrapped in panko crust, covered with tonkatsu sauce and topped with sesame seeds. _Okonomiyaki_ , crepe topped with vegetables, accompanied by noodles and pork belly. And finally, _Oyakodon,_ beaten egg and tender chicken pieces simmered in sweet soy dashi sauce over gohan rice.

-Please – Sakura smiled – serve yourself

Sasuke nodded and began filling his plate with the delicious food. It smelled amazing. It was until that moment when he realized how hungry he was.

He waited until the girls also got their plates ready and thanked for the food.

 _-Itadakimasu!_ – Said Sarada out loud and began eating

Sakura smiled and followed.

The first bite Sasuke took tasted heavenly. Warm, soft, delicious. He could not remember when had been the last time he ate homemade food, but it was fantastic.

-Did you know that Boruto is in Sarada's class? – Asked Sakura

-Boruto… - answered Sasuke

-Naruto's son

-He is so annoying – commented Sarada after drinking green tea – he always messes with his father's monument in the wall of the Hokages. He is loud, often late and doesn't follow the rules. He is…

-Like Naruto at his age – laughed Sakura – and you… - she looked at her daughter – you are like your father

Sarada and Sasuke's eyes met. The girl blushed and looked away.

-Are you the top of your class? – Asked Sasuke

Sarada's grip on her chopsticks almost broke them.

-Almost! I am the best of the girls but… Boruto and this other boy are just a bit… they perform better in the tests… but now that I can use the sharingan I will pass them in no time.

Sasuke and Sakura exchanged a quick look before looking back at her.

-Be careful with the sharingan – Sasuke sighed deeply – it takes time to control it. And it uses a lot of chakra. Is Kakashi sensei still around?

-He is retired now, and spends most of his time in the _onsen_ – Sakura poured some more tonkatsu sauce on her plate

-Why do you ask about him? – Wondered Sarada

-He could help you with the sharingan if you have trouble with it

-You won't? -Suddenly they went quiet. Sasuke looked down to his food and evaded looking at her. Sakura's smile disappeared, but Sarada looked straight at her father -Will you leave again?

Sasuke did not answer.

-Your father has a…

-Very important mission, I know – Sarada finished the sentence for her mother – I just thought… now that Shin Uchiha is gone…

-There are other enemies – finally said Sasuke – it is my mission to prevent them from attacking Konoha

-But why you? Everyone else has their fathers at home most of the time, and they do missions as well. You… You don't want to live here? Is that it?

-No – Sasuke fixed her eyes on her – I care about you

Sakura opened her mouth in surprise and blushed. Sarada had a similar reaction, but pushed him even more.

-How does that change anything?

-I am the only one strong enough to fight these enemies. If it takes for me to be away to protect this village, and therefore you, then so it is.

-It is not fair…

-Sarada – Sakura smiled – your father is here tonight. Let us enjoy his company and tell him more about our lives, so that he can get an idea of what we do. Why don't you tell him about Chocho, Shikadai, Inojin and Metal? Sasuke knows their parents, I'm sure he will enjoy knowing about the children.

The girl smiled at the thought of her classmates and began describing them and how good friends she was with Chocho. Sakura commented here and there to give even more details to the story, so that Sasuke could get the whole picture of how things were in Konoha, bringing back memories about the time they were in the academy with the others.

Sasuke listened carefully and a strange feeling took over him.

The memories of those dark times for him and how far behind everything felt. The images and descriptions of people who he grew up with, the children of Ino, Chouji and Shikamaru, even Rock Lee's son. It all felt a bit unreal. But so was he. In his home, with his wife and daughter.

 _Home_.

He blinked a couple times. That house, even if it was empty of things, it was full of something else. Feelings, warmth, a family. His family.

Looking at the two women in front of him, he felt important, somehow responsible for them. He could feel how much he cared for them. There was no point on denying that he liked it there. Maybe the reason he didn't want to believe he could love them was because, in the moment he did, he would not want to leave anymore.

But he couldn't stay. Regardless of how conscious or not he was of his feelings, he had a duty, he had to redeem himself, and if he had to sacrifice time at home then there was no way around it.

After they finished eating, Sarada was the first one to get up.

-It has been a long day – said Sakura – why don't you go to brush your teeth and shower?

Sarada nodded.

-Thank you for the food! – She took her dishes to the sink and then went to the second floor.

Sakura took the rest of the dishes and began washing them in the kitchen.

Sasuke looked at her for a couple minutes before getting up from the table and walking towards her.

Sakura was surprised when she felt Sasuke's arm around her, hugging her from behind.

She smiled and dried her hands, caressing his forearm with them.

Sasuke didn't want to push her into doing anything, so he just stood there, enjoying the sweet scent of her hair, and the soft touch on his skin.

Suddenly, Sakura turned around and locked her lips with his.

Sasuke felt a shiver travel down his back, and a delicious sensation took over his body.

Sakura opened her mouth and their tongues met, at the same time she placed her arms around his neck and he picked her up to sit her over the sink.

It had been such a long time since they last shared intimacy, that their bodies quickly heated up, their hands travelled around the body of the other, and they began rubbing against each other.

A moan escaped from Sakura's lips when she felt her husband's fingers between her legs, touching her carefully. Her arms tightened around his back, and she threw her head back when the pleasure became a bit overwhelming. Sasuke saw this as an opportunity to attack her neck, kissing her skin softly here and there, while caressing the soft and slightly humid skin.

Suddenly, they stopped. They have heard Sarada coming out of her room and walking towards the bathroom. They heard her locking the door behind her, and the water starting to run, filling up the bath tub.

Sakura pushed Sasuke away, taking him by surprise, and began undressing him. He tried to do the same, but she took control of the situation and removed her own clothes as well.

Soon, they were both naked, and heading towards the new couch surrounded by boxes that had been placed there shortly before they arrived. Sakura removed the plastic cover, and when she turned around she saw her husband's hand holding and stroking his manhood, getting ready for what was about to come.

But she had something else in mind.

Sakura walked slowly towards him while playing with her hair and looking right straight at him, waving her hips in an exaggerated pace, one leg in front of the other, her other hand touching her chest in a very seductive way. Sasuke got so aroused at the sight of her that his erection began throbbing hard, almost painfully.

The pink-haired kneeled in front of him, and while looking up at his face, she took his manhood in her hand and began licking under it first, sucking a bit from time to time. Sasuke's soft, almost soundless moans fuelled Sakura's lust, and, in a fast, unexpected movement, she took her man's member inside of her mouth. He failed to hold a loud moan in his throat, and closed his eyes in pleasure, holding Sakura's hair while she began sucking on him.

Sakura kept on licking and playing around it with her lips and tongue, making sure to massage his balls softly at the same time. The way that Sasuke gave into her, holding her hair and pushing her deeper unconsciously made her very aroused, using her free hand to touch herself as well.

A few minutes more of head and Sasuke began feeling that ticklish, overwhelming warmth in his lower abdomen, therefore he stopped her before he gave into an orgasm.

He helped her stand up and kissed her before making her sit low on the couch, almost as if she was laying down. Sakura opened her legs and Sasuke wasted no time in heading towards her intimacy. First, he licked her legs a bit, tasting the soft skin that he longed for so badly when he was out doing his mission. He made his way with licks and kisses towards her inner thighs and kept going. When he finally pressed his lips against hers, she moaned loudly, enjoying the way he was using his tongue to pleasure her. Sasuke's tongue felt wet and warm, and he shifted between softer licks to sturdier rubs, especially when he focused on her most sensitive spot.

His hand reached for her breasts, and he caressed them, grabbing them softly. Sakura opened her eyes and looked down at him, noticing how we stared right up at her. This made her a bit uncomfortable, wondering what he was thinking in that exact moment. A long time had passed, and her body had changed from the last time they had been intimate… the night Sarada was conceived.

Sasuke noticed how her attention shifted a bit, and wondered if she was bothered by his missing hand. H e had prioritised his mission over restoring his limb, but maybe it was uncomfortable for her to think about how his body had changed from what she had first fallen in love with.

As they were both distracted by their insecurities, they heard how Sarada turned the water off. This brought them back to reality and Sasuke stopped his attentions. He cleaned his mouth with his forearm and looked back at Sakura.

When their eyes met, all their insecurities disappeared. They knew they were not the same ninjas that had shared missions with Naruto and Kakashi sensei, or those who had participated in the ninja war. No. Now they were a marriage, husband and wife. They had a child. They had different lives, and they had chosen roads that lead them to that very same moment. And they would not want to be anywhere else.

Leaving those thoughts behind, Sakura saw Sasuke making his way to place himself on top of her, so she laid on the couch properly, for them to fit comfortably on it.

She opened her legs and allowed him to place himself between them, his hips lined up with hers.

They stared at each other for a few seconds. They hadn't really said much since they began kissing, so she felt she should, just for him to know how bad she really wanted it.

-Please make love to me, Sasuke – she asked in a very soft, sweet voice

She saw him blush, and took the opportunity to pull his neck down in order to lock lips with him.

It was Sakura who took his erection in her hand and placed it between her legs, pushing it inside a bit only. She broke the kiss and moaned when he pushed his hips forward, entering her slowly.

Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed, greatly enjoying the warm tightness of his wife.

Soon after she began feeling more comfortable with it, he began to thrust in and out of her, using the couch's armrest to keep balance and penetrate her continuously.

Sakura clang to his back and tried to keep her moans quiet, worried that Sarada might hear them.

But Sasuke could hear them quite clearly, like a soft purr that soothed his senses.

The way her husband's member rubbed her insides and hit just the right spot began to drive her crazy, especially feeling that strong body on top of her. Suddenly, they became faster and deeper, and she began losing control. Her hips matched the others' movement and she gave herself into the overwhelming ecstasy that engulfed her mind and body like a thunder.

She began moaning loudly, enjoying her orgasm. The pressure and tightness inside of her felt like a suction for Sasuke, and it also became too much. He allowed his body to release the built-up pleasure it had been accumulating, and ejaculated inside of her. He also moaned, and tried to keep up with the trusts, but the amazingly intense orgasm that took over him was too much. Soon his movements became irregular, and he hid his face in Sakura's hair in order to stay as quiet as possible.

Slowly, they began recovering their breath and he pulled back, out of her, just to lay his head on her rest to rest shortly. She hugged him, very satisfied and still enjoying the pleasurable sensations between her legs.

They laid like that for a few minutes, until they heard Sarada threatening to go out of the bathroom. They dressed quickly and answered with a "good night" after their daughter wished them a good night sleep.

After she locked herself on her room, they headed towards the shower.

A nice, warm bath was all that Sasuke needed before falling exhausted on the bed and drifting to sleep immediately. Sakura placed some blankets on top of him and laid at his side after turning off the lights. She observed him for a few moments before falling asleep too.

That night, Sasuke had a perfect sleep, resting for a bit more than eight hours. He woke up completely restored and with an unfamiliar feeling in his body.

The previous evening had been what any man could wish for. Coming home to a beautiful, loving wife offering a delicious dinner, listening the stories of his courageous daughter who had a bright future ahead. Being able to wish his child good night and make love to his woman before the end of the night. A soft bed in a house of their own, a place to go back after a tiresome mission… a father's home.

He observed Sakura while she slept for a bit less than a minute before getting up. He left the room and realised he was the only one awake. He went downstairs and began preparing his things to leave as soon as possible. After packing and arranging a couple things, Sakura had woken up and began preparing breakfast. Sarada woke up shortly after and they sat together at the table.

They did not talk much that morning. He could feel how both women were a bit sad. He did not blame them. After all, he also felt guilty for having to leave…. And in that moment, he just accepted it quietly for himself: he did not want to go. But he would anyway, because he had a clear objective in his mind now-

-Will you come when you have the chance? -Asked Sarada, bringing him back to reality

Sasuke nodded.

-I promise – he smiled faintly at her, and Sakura felt a shiver, happy to see Sasuke saying such words

-Then I will be waiting – the girl smiled and began taking the dishes to the sink

When Sasuke and Sakura were alone at the table, he reached his hand out, looking for Sakura's. The pink-haired looked at him with clear surprise in her eyes, but smiled lovingly when their hands held each other's.

-I promise, Sakura

And those words echoed in her mind for the rest of the day.

Even after Sasuke had rejected her silent request for a kiss in the gates of Konoha, the memory of last night and that morning brightened her face and warmed up her heart.

After saying good bye and watching him leave, they came back home. It felt colder than she remembered, and a strong nostalgic sadness began taking over her.

-Mom! – Sarada called her from the kitchen

Sakura hurried to her, and found her daughter holding a small paper in her hands, with tears in her eyes, but a big smile adorning her face.

Sakura held the paper and read it. Then she read it again. Her eyes teared up and she held her breath to prevent herself from crying. She closed her hand around the paper and pressed it against her chest, right above her heart.

Far away from there, Sasuke was jumping from tree to tree, ready to return to his duties and follow the trace of their enemy. He remembered a bit of last night and smiled when he leaped towards a big sakura tree. He stopped there to catch his breath. He extended his hand to catch a small cherry blossom flower. He observed it for a few seconds before closing his hand around it and pressing it against his chest. He closed his eyes and the picture of Sakura and Sarada laughing and eating in front of him at the dinner table came to his mind. He opened his eyes and hand to finally let the flower continue its way to the ground. He leaped into the next tree with a warm feeling in his chest.

Back at home, Sakura was observing the picture that Sarada had placed on the living room, with the three of them as a family. She took the paper out of her pocket and read it one last time before folding it and placing it under the frame.

The paper read as follows:

 _Sakura, Sarada,_

 _You are both precious to me._

It was until Sasuke found another sakura tree that he sat under its shadow to rest and eat his _obento_ box. The delicious smell of the food brought him strong memories, not only of the previous night, but of his childhood and teenager years, followed by his adulthood. He realised how relevant had Sakura been in his life.

He chose Sakura because she had believed in him all along. She did not judge. Sakura always had a smile for him. The way that her green eyes looked at him when they stared at each other. The way her pink hair danced with the wind. Her strong but slender body, her arms, her legs... The way she fought, and how she cared for others. He chose her because, even after everything he did, she forgave him. She showed him compassion and understanding. Sakura wanted him, from the beginning, and her feelings never changed. She gave him a family.

After food and rest, Sasuke continued his mission. A fire had engulfed his eyes, and he felt stronger. He was aware of the source of such strong feelings, and his objective was clearer than ever.

 _This is a journey to protect the most important: My family._

* * *

Thank you so much for reading and your support!

 **Cloy Jubilee~**


End file.
